Girl On Fire
Girl On Fire '''by ''Alicia Keys ''is a song featured in Behind Those Eyes, the fourth episode of Season One. It is sung by Sis Sylvester. She sings this song after coming into the choir room and announcing that she has applied to work with the glee club as an assistant of sorts, meaning she would need to see the setlist for Sectionals. She insulted numerous Glee Club members until Kerwin drove her out the choir room and yelled at her, calling her heartless, that she does not know how to love and be passionate and that she is bitter and will die alone. Kerwin realises how horrible he was and apologises, Sis denies the apology and states that Kerwin knows nothing about her, and now he has made taking down the New Directions ten times more sweeter. Sis then leaves and walks through the hallways singing the song, flashbacks occur of Sis at home as a child with her parents fighting, Sis running to her room and cuddling a broadway poster, Sis' mother's first broadway performance, Sis is then seen in the bathroom crying, she sings the bridge and then reapplies her make up and fixes her hair, she then sings in the remainder of the song in her office holding the photograph of her mother close to her chest, Sis tells her mother she loves her and puts the photograph away. The scene finally changes to Sis sitting in her office talking to somebody, it is revealed to be Jack Wright, captain of the Dalton Academy Warblers, Sis states she will have the New Directions setlist for him by the next day. Lyrics '''Sis: She's just a girl and she's on fire Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway She's living in a world and it's on fire Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away Ohhhh oh oh oh oh She got both feet on the ground And she's burning it down Ohhhh oh oh oh oh She got her head in the clouds And she's not backing down This girl is on fire... This girl is on fire... She's walking on fire... This girl is on fire... Looks like a girl, but she's a flame So bright, she can burn your eyes Better look the other way You can try but you'll never forget her name She's on top of the world Hottest of the hottest girls say Ohhhh oh oh oh We got our feet on the ground And we're burning it down Ohhhh oh oh oh oh Got our head in the clouds And we're not coming down This girl is on fire... This girl is on fire... She's walking on fire... This girl is on fire... Everybody stares, as she goes by 'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes Watch when she's lighting up the night Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl And it's a lonely world But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby This girl is on fire... This girl is on fire... She's walking on fire... This girl is on fire... Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... She's just a girl and she's on fire Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Sis Sylvester